TMNT TV Series
by StormBringer128
Summary: Title subject to change.  What happens when a not so ordanairy girl from our world falls in to the world of TMNT one year before the TV series starts?  Read and find out. R&R.  Flames welcome. Rated T cause I'm paranoid that way.
1. Starting Author

This story, for the most part, is going to be told from the POV of my OC Jenny. When I watched part of the series I think I remember Leo saying that they had lived in their old home for 15 years so in this story they looked for a year before finding it. Please let me know what you think. This is my first story published on my account. Flames are welcome so long as they're not too hot (cruel).


	2. Chapter 1

I double checked everything in my duffel bag just to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. It was time to run again. After nearly being caught like that I knew it wouldn't be long till people got suspicious and called the cops to investigate then I would be in real trouble. You see I'm really 15 but with the right clothes and makeup I can pass for at least 18. Since I have no idea who my parents are, or were, I grew up in different… well lets call them backgrounds. First I was a street kid; I learned how to fight, how to survive and, regrettably, how to steal. But that wasn't enough to keep me from getting caught. I was brought to an orphanage when I was nine, where they practically pounded rules and the law into my head. And attitude adjustment was attempted. They said I have a problem with authority, but that's not it. I just don't listen to people I don't respect. Once I turned twelve I busted out and met a guy who taught me how to forge legal papers and the art of disguise. He stayed with me for the last three years before he was caught. Now I live on my own. I nearly blew my cover today; I should have known that they would have been looking for the stolen credit card I tried to cash. So that pretty much sums up my life and brings us back to square one for the story. After making sure that I had everything that I would need, I took one last look around the place I had been staying at. It looked like no one had been here. Which was kind of a depressing thought to be honest.

I sighed, trying to keep myself calm. "Normal is overrated." I reminded myself. Everyone wants to be normal, so why follow the crowd. Still, I wish I didn't have to run all the time… that I wasn't alone… that I had a family. I briskly wiped away the tears that threatened to come. I was about to leave when I heard the TV was still on. I closed my eyes and listened to the theme song of one of my favorite series. For the nth time in my life I wished they were real and that they were my friends. I went to turn it off when I saw this weird light show going on in front of it. A part of me knew I was being stupid but it looked so inviting. As I got closer to it, it seemed to glow brighter till I had to close my eyes. Almost immediately after, I felt the ground disappear out from under me. I screamed as I felt myself fall. This turned out to be a bad idea when I landed on my face and got a mouthful of the worst tasting water I ever had.

"Ow!" I coughed, "Damn, that hurt." I brushed myself off as best as I could, considering I was soaked with, as I later found out, sewer water. Fortunately my bag came with me.

"Wow." I heard someone mutter.

"Who's there?" At first they must have thought if they didn't say anything I would think there wasn't anyone there. I knew they where around the corner so I headed that way.

"Don't!"

"Don't what?"

"Just keep yer distance alright?" I noticed his voice had a Brooklyn accent.

"Give me one good reason." I snapped.

"Let just say, if anyone found out you saw me I'd be in a lot of trouble."

"Why?" the venom in my voice was now replaced with curiosity.

"I'm too different alright." As he talked I realized that he sounded familiar, like I knew him.

"Well, here's a news flash for you; I like different. And besides I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Either way, I can't let you see me."

"Well, can you at least tell me where I am?"

"What, you don't know?"

"If I had to guess from your accent I'd say I was in Brooklyn."

"Close. Manhattan." OK, at this point my mind was starting to make connections that I knew were impossible.

"Still New York."

"Heh, yeah. What are ya doin' down here?"

"I have no idea. I… Never mind."

"What?"

"It's just crazy and I doubt you'll believe it. Heck I don't even believe it."

"Try me." He challenged.

"Just don't laugh."

"Whatever."

"I was about to turn off the TV when this weird light show came on and kinda sucked me in to this place."

"Whoa. You're right; I almost don't believe it. What was on?"

"What do you mean "almost"?" I said avoiding his question.

"Like I said, I ain't normal so stuff like that ain't that weird to me."

"You said you were different not that you weren't normal."

"Ah, shell." He whispered almost too soft for me to hear, but I did. _He's probably just some over eccentric fan._ I tried to reassure myself.

"Besides, normal is an overrated opinion. I mean why be something that millions of people already are? And there are millions of different definitions of normal."

"You got a point. Also, I'm startin' to like ya." He paused for a moment as if considering whether or not to ask his next question, "Could you do me a quick favor?"

"What?"

"Could you close your eyes?"

"Close my eyes? Why?"

"I can't let ya see me but I…"

"You want to see me?"

"Yeah, kinda. It's just not very often that stuff like this happens."

"Well, I guess." I knew I was taking a huge leap of faith here but some part of my mind had overthrown any possibility that this guy would try anything. That or I was feeling overly confident in my ability to fight. As soon as I closed my eyes I asked, "What's your name?"

"You first." I nearly jumped at how quickly and silently he managed to get that close to me. _Then again he is a…No don't even go there._

"I'm Jenny."

"Raph."

"OK, Raph…"

"There you are, Raph."

I heard Raph attempt to hold back a growl, only succeeding in making it quieter, before snarling, "What are _you_ doin' here?"

"Master Splinter sent us to look for you."

Raph must have been blocking me from the view of whoever this guy was. It probably was best that my eyes were closed because my brain was in denial mode. At the time I was sure I had heard wrong.

"Well, ya found me. Now what?"

"We should head home. You do realize that you're…

"Shut it, Leo."

Insert mental flip-out here. I'm not going to go into detail about what was going through my mind at this point but basically it's me going through how impossible this situation was. I'm guessing that Raph somehow noticed that something was bugging me because he started speaking another language. I guessed it was Japanese and I only knew a few words in Japanese. Not enough to help me understand which was probably a good thing for them. Though just listening to them talk was making it hard for me to keep from peeking. I then turned to my bag, eyes still closed, when I slipped. _Oops_.

"What was that?"

"You OK?" Raph asked me.

"Yeah. Just looking for my bag."

"Here."

"Thanks." I smiled as my hand brushed the well-worn fabric of my bag.

"Why do ya need it?"

"There's a bandanna in here I can use."

"Here." Raph said as I felt fabric on my face. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks Raph."

"Who is this?"

"You know it's rude to talk about someone like they're not here." I could feel him boring holes in my back while Raph was chuckling to himself. "And my name's Jenny."

"Nice to meet you." He said, though I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic, "Care to explain, Raphael?"

"If I wanted to explain to anyone in our family, Leonardo, I'd explain to Masta' Splinter."

Leo must have been stunned by what Raph said because for a while no one said anything. If Raph was serious about what he said then the only way he could do that was to bring me to their home. And if he did that then he'd be in a whole lot of trouble.

"Raph, you can't bring her."

"Who says?" At that point Raph slipped back into Japanese. I guess Leo was either convinced or couldn't come up with a good argument for whatever Raph said. But he still sounded hesitant. "Don't worry. I'll take the blame, Leo. And I doubt Sensei will be mad at you."

"I can't persuade you to change your mind?"

"No."

"Fine, but she stays blindfolded."

"Deal." Me and Raph said at the same time.

Leo laughed a little before saying something teasingly to Raph in Japanese.

"Baka." Raph called back. I chuckled a little at that. "You speak Japanese?"

"No, but I know what that meant." I admitted.


	3. Chapter 2

Other than Raph guiding me and the sound of my footsteps, the trip was relatively quiet. Even though he was trying to keep his appearance secret, I could almost feel his hands ready to catch me if I fell. At one point I had considered deliberately falling, for two reasons. One was to be sure that he was real, though I was fairly certain I was wearing his bandanna (mental fan-girl moment). The second reason was to find out what he felt like. But I decided against it. I don't really know how long we walked before I heard something that sounded like a lot of bricks scrapping against each other.

"This way and there's a slight step up." Raph warned.

"Thanks, although now I feel like I owe you."

Raph laughed before answering, "You don't owe me. But if you insist; I do not accept personal checks or credit cards."

And most people don't think Raph has a good sense of humor. By good I mean not dark. Our mirth was interrupted when a younger, almost care-free, voice spoke. Had to be Mikey.

"Hey guys. We were wondering when you'd get back."

"I thought you said that Masta' Splinter sent _all _of you to look for me." Raph growled slightly. I took a few steps back just in case things got ugly.

"Take it easy, Raph. I just…" Leo started.

"Hey, Raph where's your mask?" Good 'ol Mikey. He knew how to stop a fight before one started… Most of the time, other times he just made it worse. And, HELL YES! I KNEW IT!

"Long or short version?"

"I'll take the short for now, details later."

"Ok then, Mikey meet Jenny."

"Hi." I waved.

"Hi, Jenny." Mikey said.

It sounded like Mikey was about to say something else when Raph interrupted. "Mikey, do you know where Masta' Splinter is?"

"He's in his room. Probably meditating."

"Figures." I could just picture him rolling his eyes. Again I could tell he was going to say something but this time I beat him to it.

"Go on, I'll be fine." I smiled. Once I heard the sound of a sliding door close I assumed Raph had left.

"So, Jenny, why are you wearing Raph's mask like that?" Mike asked.

"Well, Raph didn't want me to see him for some reason and when Leo showed up it was getting to tempting to peak."

"OK. Makes some sense, I guess."

"If you want the whole story Mikey, I'd rather wait until everyone is here to hear it. I don't really want to repeat the whole thing."

"Then I'll be right back."

"Where's he going?" I asked hoping Leo was still with me.

"More than likely to get Don."

"How many of you guys are there?" I asked even though I already knew.

"Including me, and our father. Five."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it. What about you?"

"I'm... alone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know who my parents are or if I have any siblings." I guess I sounded a bit harsh.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Leo."

Our awkward silence was thankfully broken by Raph calling us, saying that Master splinter wanted to talk to all of us. _Oh boy._


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry It took me so long to post this chapter. I'm suffering from writers block. If any one has any info I could use for my story please let me know.

* * *

If I had to sum up, in one word, how I felt as Leo led me to wherever it was that I was going to explain myself, it would be; nervous. The only thing I could think to tell them would be the truth. Minus the fact that I already knew a lot about them. Although one thing that bothered me a little was why were they acting this way? If they thought I was with the Foot then why bring me to their home? And Raph; why did he seem to trust me already? Wasn't he the family hard head? In practically everything I heard/read about him his trust was the hardest to earn. I didn't dwell on these thoughts for long because I was trying to figure out how to phrase everything so, hopefully, it wouldn't sound too bizarre even to these guys. So far; no dice.

"I see my son has an admirer." A wise voice said snapping me out of my thoughts and causing me to blush. After some of the snickering had quieted Splinter spoke again. "If you would like you may remove the mask you are wearing." I had to make it look like I wasn't ecstatic to comply.

Once I took off Raph's mask and saw them for real I was, honestly, a little confused. Splinter seemed to be the only one who lived up to the standards of the TV series, except real of course. The guys had the basics covered, it was the details that threw me. Leo seemed to almost have an emerald skin tone with hard hazel eyes that were obviously sizing me up. But he didn't seem as serious or paranoid as I expected. Raph was always my favorite turtle, no offence to the others, I guess it's because of the bad boy vibe he just seems to give off. No wonder him and Space Case get along. He had the darkest skin tone out of his brothers and was the biggest just by muscle mass. His eyes were a deep amber that where complemented by the red of his mask. Don was almost a light gray-green and his chocolate brown eyes held a spark of curiosity, most likely to my calm reaction to seeing them. Mikey was the only one with blue eyes and I just knew he had a mischievous streak a mile wide and he used those baby blues on his brothers.

"See something you like?" Mikey asked teasing.

"Not sure yet." I replied playfully. Then I noticed what had been bothering me. They didn't have a single scar. Don's hands, I noticed, weren't as callused as I expected from all the experiments he did or from welding his choice of weapon. Raph's plastron was smooth and free from any nicks that he should have had from all the fights he'd been in. I nearly commented on this but instead made myself ask "How old are you guys?"

They obviously weren't expecting me to ask that. "Fifteen." Leo stated, slightly confused.

_That explains it. Most of their adventures that I've heard of didn't start until they were sixteen._

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're sitting in the same room as four mutated humanoid turtles and you're ok with it?"

"Yeah. I mean why wouldn't I be?"

That surprised them. "Uh, are you blind?"

"I can see just fine shell head." Fortunately they just thought that the "shell head" comment was me acknowledging the fact that they were turtles.

"Then why aren't you screaming or freaking out or something?" Mikey asked.

"Why would I? I'm not scared of you guys." I admitted.

"You're not?"

"The only thing intimidating about you guys are the weapons that you have, and I'm pretty sure you know how to use them."

"So, you're not in shock?" Don asked.

"Not really. If anything I'm probably more awed than anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Honestly you guys look more like the heroes in a sci-fi movie. No offence."

"None taken, Dudette."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. Things have been busy around here. And I do have a tendancy of reading more stories then I write. Agian sorry about that. But I'll definenly try harder to update more. Thank you so much for all your reviews and positive feedback. And if anyone thinks that a Beta reader would help I'm still looking...**

**I also noticed that I haven't put up a disclamer yet, (oops), But the only thing I own so far is my OC Jenny. Read and, if you choose, enjoy.**

* * *

For all of you who have heard the history of the Turtles; let me tell you: hearing it from the TV series or from a friend, or reading it in fan fiction or the comic books, is nothing compared to hearing it from the real Master Splinter. I had to bite my tongue to keep from adding anything to what Master Splinter was saying.

"Are you alright?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah. It's just… This is so real." Off their confused looks I added. "I just mean this is too cool. I keep expecting to wake up."

"Don't hold yer breath." Raph mumbled.

I wasn't sure at the time but I could have sworn Leo rolled his eyes before giving Raph something of an annoyed scowl. _That's Leo, alright._

"So Jenny what's your story?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, were you mugged, running from the cops, left for dead," Before Mikey could continue his rant about what might have happened to me Raph smacked him on the back of his head. "OW!"

"Shut it, Mike. She's fine. If she were mugged or left for dead she would probably have been out cold when I found her."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Raph. But I doubt anyone really wants to hear my story."

"Why would you say that?" Don asked.

"Because it could end up putting me in the looney bin."

"No more than if anyone told people they saw us." Leo countered smirking slightly.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" I teased. "Alright I'll tell ya. I grew up, for the most part, in a small town in Michigan…" Because I could think of a believable lie I told them the truth. Except for what I feared could be their future.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness fo this chapter If you want to know Jenny's story then you might want to reread Chapter 1. Not the author's note chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

After answering a few questions the guys had for me, Master Splinter asked me to stay with him alone for a moment. If I was nervous before, I was anxious now. Master Splinter always knew when some one wasn't telling the whole truth. So of course he would know I was trying to hide something. But at the same time I was calm, well probably calmer then I thought I would be. I guess Master Splinter just has that affect on people. We sat together in a comfortable silence for a while, but this was also the kind of silence the makes you want to talk. I knew he wanted me to trust that he would not tell his sons what was said between the two of us unless he felt it needed to be shared. Just like the secret of his past; his sensei, the Foot, the Shredder.

"My sons call me "Master" because I am their teacher and their father but, why do you call me that?"

"Because I respect you Master Splinter. You have taught four teenage boys ninjutsu and raised them on your own and many parents have a hard enough time when there are two of them and with fewer children." _Not to mention this families unique appearance._

"That's not the only reason, is it" Splinter says knowingly.

"No, it's not." I answer honestly, unsure of how to continue. "I guess I'm just use to that title in reference to you. I already knew about you guys before I came here."

"How?"

"I'm not from around here. I guess you could say I'm from an alternate dimension where you guys don't exist like this. Honestly back there you guys only exist as a work of fiction." I said avoiding eye contact.

I felt his furry hand lift my head so I was looking at him. He didn't seem angry or completely disbelieving but I thought he looked a little bit concerned. "How much do you know, my child?"

"I know about your past, about your Master Yoshi, and how things may play out around here sometime soon." It was as close as I could get with out spilling my guts all the way. But from the look on his face he understood completely.

"Come." He said caringly as he made his way to the door. I got out of my kneeling position and ignored the pinpricks on my legs as blood rushed back to them. Once the door was open I was relived to see that none of them had been eavesdropping. "My sons," Master Splinter called out in that fatherly no-nonsense tone he used occasionally. In less than a minute the boys had gathered to listen to their teacher. "After speaking with Miss Jennifer I have decided, if she so chooses, that she may remain with us for as long as is necessary."

Needles to say I was just as stunned, if not more so, as the guys. I was literally speechless. A chance to meet them would be enough for many fangirls to kill, but a chance to live with them... You would have to be crazy to turn down. I didn't know how I got here or why but I didn't care at the moment. This was the chance of a lifetime... maybe two, and I was just standing there like an idiot! I wanted to smack myself.

Fortunately I wasn't the biggest idiot in the room at the moment.

"So we can keep her?"

I'm pretty sure every one rolled their eyes at that line. Followed by a general chorus of "Mikey." In annoyed tones of course.

"No, you can't keep me Mikey." I paused just to see his reaction before adding, "But I would like to stay if I can."

* * *

**A/N: No I'm not dead to those of you who may have given up on me. I am so deeply sorry for making you guys wait this long. I had a major writers block that and I had a hard time coming up with lines and stuff. Writing characters like Master Splinter isn't my strong suit. If I made any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them. R&R. Flames will be used to bake pizza.**

**I'll try not to take so long on my next chapter, but unfortunately I can't make any promises.**

**-Stormy**


	7. Chapter 6

Before anyone else could speak Mikey took me by the hand and started giving me the "grand tour". As we walked around I noticed that their home more resembled the one depicted in the earlier comics. It was roomy but small compared to the "Atlantis" outpost that would be their new home at one point.

"You're lucky we have this spare room. Me and the guys can help you get almost anything you need to make it more you."

As I looked around the room I noticed a hammock hanging in one section of the room with a small table next to it as the only décor currently in it. I figured that while Mikey showed me around Raph, Don and Leo found what they could for now. _I'm luckier than you think Mikey._

"I hope you don't mind …"

"Thanks Mikey, but this is fine."

"Well, if you need anything just let us know. Ok?"

I nodded and he walked away. I threw my bag in one corner and tested the strength of the hammock… And by testing it I mean that I flung myself onto it, throwing caution to the wind. Once more comfortable in my room I grabbed a piece of paper from my bag and wrote "Please Knock" before finding a piece of tape and placing it on the outside of the door. I may be living with one of my all time favorite groups but they're still teenage boys. And I'm the first girl to live with them. Draw your own conclusions.

A few days later I caught them practicing ninjutsu and before I knew it I was permitted to practice with them, of course I had to start with the basics first. And that meant no weapons yet. Mediation came easily to me, the fighting took a bit more focus. So I practiced every day, almost as much as Leo. I guess you could say I was trying to make up for lost time. The guys had fifteen years of experience on them and I knew we were going to need every second of it. But I caved easily whenever someone, mostly Mikey, offered some form of distraction. Every once in a while one of the guys would come in and give me a few pointers. Leo was the most experienced so obviously he was a good teacher but he was a little too serious… then again this was Leo. Don was very helpful teaching me, if not a little over analytical. Mikey did try to help but in the end the two of us just ended up fooling around. Raph, somehow, was the only one who helped me understand some of Dons' over explained teachings, had a bit more slack than Leo, and was still able to make things fun for me without us getting too sidetracked. All in all I was progressing fast.

* * *

I had taken up a job in a diner not too far away. I never figured out how the guys were able to buy food before they met April. And I wasn't about to ask. "Hey Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take care of that guy over there for me, I got my hands full."

"Sure, Emma." I followed her line of vision until I saw the guy she was referring to. Once I did I silently hoped no one heard my breath catch in my throat. "Can I get you anything?" I asked calmly.

"Coffee, black." Casey Jones stated. Then as an after thought he added, "Maybe a side of sugar if you're free."

_He did NOT just say that. _While I wanted to knock him to the ground, somehow I kept my face an impassive mask, "Sorry but you're not my type and you're too old for me." I said even though I'm not sure of his exact age.

"How do you know I'm not your type when we just met each other?"

"Because you came on too strong."

Before I knew it Casey was coming to the diner at least once a week just to talk. Though he did keep asking me out, mostly as a joke, we got to know each other fairly well. But I didn't spoil any surprises for him. Where would the fun be in that.

* * *

**Hi guys. :) Sorry it's been awhile since my last update. :( Hopefully it won't be as long of a wait for my next update. Once again no action in this one but next time their will be, either as a sparring match or Jenny's first night on the town. Let me know which you would prefer. And if you check out my profile page I've added a poll for this story.**

** Later, Stormy ;)**


End file.
